


A Short Trip Out of Town

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Human, Ogres, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cooped up in Megatron's castle for a year, Eclipse finally gets a chance to explore his kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Trip Out of Town

Being in the Ogre Kingdom was an experience in itself, but after being stuck in the castle for a good year, Eclipse was getting tired of being confined in another castle for so long.

 

Still, she had to stay inside... unless she wanted to give some bounty hunter or someone else the chance to steal her while she was outside the castle to return her to her parents.  At least before they shipped her off elsewhere to be married.  There was no doubt in her mind that, once the period of celebrating her return was over, she would be sent off to marry the king from before.

 

But it had been a year and even with Megatron confirming her residence in his kingdom, she had heard of no attempts at trying to rescue her other than increased activity at their borders.  Even though the king had attempted to make her feel more relaxed with tours of his castle and the gardens, it was still not enough to help her overcome the isolation she was experiencing.

 

Bombrush and Lugnut had finally managed to convince the Ogre King to have her take an escort through the town to one of the strongholds.  The public had been asking to see her for so long Megatron had complained of their singing chants that they had somehow composed at every one of his public appearances.  Bombrush had to give it to them for being able to hold a good tune while Shockwave kept complaining of the headaches it gave him.

 

So on one bright morning in the middle of late summer, Princess Eclipse joined King Megatron, Lugnut, and several others as they made their way to his stronghold in the West.  She had been told ahead of time that it would be a half a day's trip, but she had not thought that they would be taking horses.

 

Ogres were too big in general to ride normal horses, but there was a breed of wild horses in the Ogre Kingdom that they had managed to tame that could allow most Ogres to ride them. They were bigger and stockier, but weren't as fast as regular horses.

 

Eclipse had never seen one up close, making the day even more exciting when she was seated on one for that day.  It was almost like the time she had riding lessons as a child and was allowed to ride one of the army horses for fun after she had begged.

 

"It'll be a little rough riding on one, Eclipse," Megatron assured her as he steadied his own horse, "But you'll get used to it once you've ridden one.  I've heard other humans say that it is just like riding a normal horse."

 

Whoever he had talked to had to have been lying.  This horse was so big and wide that it was like doing a split just to sit on it.  She had to end up moving up further on the horse just to sit comfortably.  That only made the horse a little pissed at her as it kept swaying from side to side to push her back to the more comfortable back area.

 

Maybe she should have asked for a normal horse to ride.

 

But as the procession made their way through the town surrounding Megatron's castle, it became quite obvious that despite her position in the middle of the group with guards surrounding her, people were noticing that there was someone new in the group.

 

"Who is that?"

 

"It's a human."

 

"Why would King Megatron have a human with him?"

 

"Could it be-?"

 

"It must be the human princess."

 

"Princess Eclipse?"

 

"She looks so beautiful."

 

"Is she really from the human kingdom?"

 

"Princess!"

 

"Princess Eclipse!"

 

Eclipse could see that many of the ogres were excited to see her.  As they continued through town, she could see more and more ogres stopping what they were doing to see her.  Was she really that interesting?  She was just a human girl that Megatron had rescued from the human kingdom.

 

"Princess Eclipse!"

 

"Princess!"

 

"Princess, over here!"

 

"Princess Eclipse!"

 

She wasn't sure what to do.  They kept calling out to her.  Even though none of them were trying to rush her or the guards, they were still gathering in droves.

 

Should she ignore them?  But she had heard Megatron saying that everyone had been asking all the time to see her.  It would be rude to ignore them when they had waited to see her.  And they seemed nice...

 

Hesitantly, she brought up her hand to wave at the crowd, something she had remembered from her lessons as a child but Megatron told her to never to do here.

 

Almost instantaneously, the crowd roared as the ogres cheered and welcomed the Princess.  Eclipse was taken aback by the cheers and waves returned, but she found herself unable to stop as she kept waving to the townsfolk.

 

This... was a lot nicer than what her teacher had told her about the population.

 

xxx

 

Bombrush wasn't oblivious to the sounds of cheering ogres welcoming the Princess.  It only made the sight of Megatron's eye twitching even more hilarious.

 

"I told you they would like her."

 

"Shut up."

 

Holding back a laugh, Bombrush turned back to the road to make sure everything was going well for their travel.

 

There was most likely going to be crowds waiting to see them as they passed through the countryside to see the mysterious princess Megatron had in his castle.

 

This trip was going to be a lot longer than they thought.

 

END


End file.
